


strife!

by hunterwho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas Black Romance, Dominance, Fighting Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Swords, many swords, that's an oddly specific tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwho/pseuds/hunterwho
Summary: dave... likes to fight. specifically, he likes to fight karkat.(if this was a gun kink i would have put something along the lines of "the bang bang makes him want to bang bang")





	strife!

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm being self-indulgent and posting two entire works in the span of one night, because i don't care about things like "regular upload schedules"
> 
> this is the homestuck "caliginous romance is hAWT" trope fic
> 
> also to note: tonight i've written twice as much homestuck smut as i have in the entire combined time before tonight. what is UP

You want to say that you hate fighting, but it's in your blood, the thrill of knowing you could die at any moment but having enough confidence in the fact that you won't that it gives you that amazing rush of adrenaline that you can't get anywhere else, not even sex.  
When Karkat decided that it would be a good idea to strife before fucking, you agreed without a second thought. He looked even hotter when he was on the other side of your blade, even though you could never seem to land a scratch on him. It made you mad. It made you want to fuck him into the mattress, which you did. More than a few times.  
Rose disapproved, saying it was a poor decision to try to kill one another before the final battle and all, but you couldn't get enough of it. You felt powerful, when you saw the pure focus of Karkat's eyes, and you knew he felt it too- that pure, primal urge to beat someone up. Your bro knew it, too, but back then, you'd been too terrified to really appreciate a good fight for what it was. He was much better than you ever were, that you knew for sure, but with Karkat you'd finally found an enemy that fully matched you, and you could get off for days after you finally nicked him knowing that you'd finally shown him up.  
Swords were the perfect weapon. Sharp enough to cleave someone's head from their shoulders, but wielded with finesse and skill. Guns could be used by anyone with a half-decent aim, but swords? You couldn't just pick one up and start killing everything in sight. No, wielding a sword took dedication, years of training, and knowing that Karkat could do that made him even more of a perfect enemy.  
Sparks fly off your blade as it collides with his sickle, and as you flash-step past, you smirk. You have him right where you want him, and so you flick one of his sickles out of his hand, spinning it on your sword before dropping both, grabbing him and pulling him close, and kissing him roughly, biting his lip hard enough to almost draw blood. It's such a surprise move that he drops his other sickle, before he shoves you away and absconds, muttering "Fuckass." as he runs, to his room, where you'll meet him in a few minutes for a pounding of another kind.  
You put your sword and Karkat's sickles on the common room couch, knowing nobody uses the room often enough for them to be noticed, and take the shortcut to Karkat's bedroom.  
He’s already there, scowling. He spares you a glance as you enter, and you saunter over to him, smiling smugly. “What’s wrong, Karkat? Didn’t go like you wanted it to?” You lean in to kiss him, but he pushes you back. “Oh, come on, don’t be mean. You like the sex as much as I do.” He stands up abruptly, which suprises you. He pushes you back onto his couch, and you’re staring up at him.  
“This time, I’m fucking you.” God damn, not again. He’s tried this shit over and over, and you’ve won every single time. You’re going to have to fight for dominance again, which is never as fun as just plowing him night after night. He’s wrestling your clothes off, and you help him with that. You’d rather wrestle naked, anyways. As soon as he gets his own boxers off, he’s on you, and you’re rolling around on his bed, snarling and digging your fingernails into his leather-tough skin, trying to keep him pinned through a combination of kisses and slaps to the face. But then his tentadick brushes against your leg, and you jump at the sudden feeling, and that’s all it takes for him to be in control, rolling you over onto your back and pinning you. Is it your fault that your skin is weaker than his is? No, but he’s using it to his advantage, and you hate it. You want to dominate him, right up until he brushes your ass with his tentacle and you’re suddenly ready for him to fuck you, but instead he teases you, smacking your ass and sucking dark purple hickies into your thighs. You didn’t want to give him the pleasure of hearing you moan, but god, you’re purely at his mercy right now and as much as you hate it, the sudden loss of control turns you on beyond belief. Finally, he grants you relief, and he pushes into your ass, almost painfully quick, but alleviated due to the sheer amount of slime on that thing. It’s almost prehensile, moving around of its own volition and every so often it hits that spot, and you’re moaning Karkat’s name like a whore, wrapping your lips around the word, and you think you can hear him moaning yours, too, and the fact that you’re bottoming but can still make him want more makes you shudder involuntarily. You remember you’re supposed to be hating the loss of dominance but something’s undoubtedly hot about being plowed into by a writhing, red tentacle. You’d reach down and jack yourself off, but Karkat still has you by your wrists and even if he didn’t, he’d never allow it. But you’re getting close even without touching your dick, and Karkat can definitely sense it, because he’s going a lot slower than he was before, and you try to shift your angle and get him deeper but he’s holding back, and it’s almost painful, but then he thrusts in, deep, one last time, and you cry out in unison, and you both come at the same time and you’ve never seen him more beautiful than when he slides out of you, releasing a flood of sticky red that won’t wash out of his sheets. You’ll clean yourself up, though. That’s red, and you two are most decidedly black. To prove it, you give him a parting kiss, accompanied with a slap, and walk back to your room, spent. Satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, it's not sad, it's just crudely narrated and non-linear.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, even if you have to log out to give kudos because you're scared that people will find out that you're reading smut and think less of you for it.


End file.
